swipefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Arianna Rhyne
Dr. Arianna Rhyne is the researcher at DOME's Sierra Science Center who invented the Project Trumpet virus. Biography Dr. Rhyne began working for Cylis in the early days of the American Union. As a researcher in biochemistry at the Sierra Science Center, she watched in approval as her colleagues developed the Mark for Cylis to implement in the European Union. When some of the "world's greatest minds," as she later calls them, challenge her to develop a nanovirus, Dr. Rhyne does it, largely because no one else has. She is highly successful in her work and eventually is appointed the head scientist at the Sierra Science Center. As time goes on, however, Dr. Rhyne finds that the Unity that held so much promise has begun to turn into tyranny. As a result, when she discovers that Erin has hacked into her private files, she allows Erin to learn her location and prepares herself to talk to the Dust. Not having had any involvement with Project Trumpet since its creation years before, however, she does not understand why Erin and the Dust are so interested in a virus that, she believes, was never released. Storm "Eighteen. That's lovely. In that case, I've been working for Cyclis since the year you were potty trained." --Dr. Rhyne Dr. Rhyne locates Peck, Logan, Erin , and Hailey as they flee DOME and sends her son Sam in a POD to bring them to the Sierra Science Center, knowing that DOME will arrest them if she does not act quickly. When she discovers that Erin has been infected with the disease, she hides Erin in her laboratory at the Center, despite the fact she works for DOME, and tries to find a cure for the version of Project Trumpet that Erin contracted. Ultimately she has to rely on the Dust in Beacon City to find the activation protein that helps her save Erin's life. The cure that saves Erin ends up saving the Marked population of the American State following the launch of Project Trumpet at the Lahoma weather mill. Physical Description Dr. Rhyne wears her brown hair in dreadlocks, pulling it back with plain rubber bands. She has a number of tattoos on her arms and shoulders, and she generally dresses in tie-dyed clothing. Her ears, nose, and eyebrows are pierced. Despite her laboratory work, she frequently wears flip-flops. Personality Dr. Rhyne is very free-spirited, preferring to be called Arianna. She can be extremely blunt, which makes Peck distrustful of her until he gets to know her better. She is an atheist and supports the Cylis regime, but she is frequently willing to buck the system if she sees some higher good involved. Family and Relationships Dr. Rhyne is married and has a son, Sam, who is ten or eleven years old. Her husband is also a researcher at the Sierra Science Center. Skills Dr. Rhyne, obviously, is a fairly brilliant biochemist. She is also extremely shrewd in dealing with people. Her understanding of how DOME functions allows her to protect her four fugitive charges and, ultimately, to convince DOME that they escaped her custody for the northwest. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Marked Category:DOME